1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera phone, and more particularly, to a photographing method for a camera phone.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a camera is designed to focus on a subject to be photographed and then photograph the subject. Due to advances in technology, the industry has gone from a camera that photographs a subject and records the photographed subject on a film, which may then be developed to produce prints, to a digital camera that records a photographed subject as data in a memory, from which the stored data may be stored, edited, and printed using a PC (Personal Computer).
More recently, a camera phone has been developed. That is, a camera is attached to a mobile communication terminal, or installed in the mobile communication terminal itself In either instance, the camera phone allows a user to easily carry a camera, and photograph a subject anytime and anywhere. Hereinafter, a photographing method for a conventional art camera phone will be described.
In order to set up a composition of a subject to be photographed, a user must first set up a rough composition. In a conventional art camera phone, this is done by moving the camera phone to and fro. The camera photographs the subject displayed on a display unit of the camera phone according to a set up composition, and stores the photographed subject in a memory in the camera phone. Thereafter, the user edits the stored file using a PC (Personal Computer).
However, the conventional art camera phone has at least the following problems. In the conventional art camera phone, it takes a long time to set up a composition of a subject because the user must move the camera phone to and fro in order to set up the composition of the subject. Thus, it is difficult to set up a composition of a subject. Additionally, it is difficult and takes a long time to edit a photograph of a subject, which has been taken with a conventional art camera phone, using, for example, a graphic tool associated with a PC.
A mobile communication terminal in accordance with the conventional art is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,215 issued on Nov. 14, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,614 issued on Nov. 13, 2001. These references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.